


Loin des griffes de la nuit

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Jonathan Has Nightmares, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Son retour à Londres n'était pas aussi vif et heureux qu'il en ait rêvé. Cela avait semblait si enchanteur alors qu'il était piéger entre les mains du comte. La ville semblait pourtant briller de son plus belle éclat, mais il lui manquer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on lui avait volé, simplement car Il pouvait le faire, car Il avait le pouvoir de le faire et le blesser d'avantage.Maintenant qu'il était libre, Jonathan se sentait plus seul encore. La liberté avait un gout amer et même la mort du comte le laissait confus et peut être un peu soulager.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 6





	Loin des griffes de la nuit

**Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Clarté**

L'air de Londres semblait remplir ses poumons d'une nouvelle fraicheur, d'un air de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sortir un jour du manoir de cette chose, du comte. Il avait survécu aux terres que même l'église n'oserait pénétrer, même de jour.

Jonathan savais qu'il n'était plus le même homme, le jeune avocat encore innocent et aveugle aux monstres qui pouvaient se cacher dans le cœur de chacun, et parfois même avoir un corps de glace et de sang. Jamais son jeune lui naïf n'aurait put prédire un telle avenir, et même maintenant il n'arrivait pas à se sentir en sécurité après avoir sentie les mains du comte sur lui. Pas après avoir caressé de si près des tentations aussi horrible qu'envoutante.

Il avait encore la sensation des crocs du comte sur lui, jouant avec sa peau comme un chat avec sa victime, ronronnant de plaisir à l'odeur de sa peur. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir les yeux de l'homme sur lui, l'observant et attendant le meilleurs moment pour frapper.

Son retour à Londres n'était pas aussi vif et heureux qu'il en ait rêvé. La ville semblait briller, bien plus sur que le sombre pays du quel il revenait mais il lui manquer quelque chose, un éclat qui lui avait été volé pour le prix non pas de sa liberté mais simplement pas injustice.

Jonathan avait sur être fort dans l'enfer que représenter le comte et son manoir.

Il n'avait succombé à aucune des tentations qui lui avaient été tendu, mais il n'avait reçut aucune récompense, bien au contraire. Il devrait être heureux, sain et sauf alors que la Roumanie n'était plus d'une terre brulant dans les flammes d'une punition qu'il aurait aimé être divine. Malheureusement il se retrouvait seul dans la grande ville, loin de l'agitation d'une aventure horrifique et dans la morne réalisation qu'il était seul.

La bague qui avait autrefois orné son doigt était poser dans une petite boite, lointain souvenir qu'il aurait dut avoir la chance de partager sa vie avec sa belle Mina, de fondé une famille et peut être attendre leur premier enfant. Une vie que Jonathan aurait dut gagner honorablement.

Mais en échange de la lumière du soleil, il avait perdu son rayon de soleil qui l'avait encouragé à combattre si fortement le comte. Tout comme la gentil Lucy et toutes ses fiancés funèbres qu'il avait vue, sa belle Mina avait fini tomber dans les bras de l'homme.

Jonathan se retrouver seul, absolument seul à profité du temps clément anglais, a vivre l'illumination de sa liberté.

Peut-être aurait dut-il périr lui aussi sur les terres du vampire, rejoindre sa bien aimé dans un endroit meilleur en espérant que son âme ne soit pas damné par le toucher du comte Dracula.

Au moins le comte avait périt. C'était son seul réel soulagement. Ce n'était pas de son dut, du moins pas totalement mais l'homme était loin de lui maintenant, loin de ses rêves fiévreux que son retours sur la sainte terre anglaise n'avais réussit à chasser. 

Les nuits n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, loin de l'image polie qu'un homme de son statut devait avoir. Un mélange de rêve et de cauchemar, quelque chose qui rendait ses draps humides et ses joues rouges de rage et de honte. Le jour n'était que solitude, border par son unique occupation qui tenait dans la profession qui l'avait amenait à connaitre une des parties les plus tentatrices de l'enfer.

Tout cela pour rentré dans une maison vide, dénué de toutes lumières et de présence humaine.

Jonathan quitter son cabinet le cœur serré comme chaque soir, prenant de grande bouffé d'air frais en espérait que Londres écoute ses faibles prières d'une nuit loin de tout vice. Les rues étaient encore remplies, malgré la nuit tombante.

Le jeune homme se sentait en sécurité dans la foule. Dans la foule personne ne semblait prêter attention à sa personne, et sa solitude semblait disparaitre un court instant dans les rues bondées.

Le jeune homme s'arrêtait un instant, son regard s'attardant sur le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la ville pour la nuit, ne laissait que les lampes à gaz pour éclairé son chemin. Il sursauta quand il senti un bras fort, et masculin, se glissait autours de sa taille. Paniqué Jonathan se retourna vers son agresseur et son cœur se figea face aux yeux rouges de son agresseur. Ce n'était pas possible, cela devais être un cauchemar nocturne qui avait prit vie en profitant de sa fatigue. Il était mort. Il avait vue son château tomber en disgrâce avec tous ses occupants monstrueux.

Un sourire ornait la bouche de l'homme plus âgé, dévoilant sans honte sa monstruosité. Jonathan tenta de fuir, mais le bras le retenait sans mal. Il frissonna quand la bouche du comte se posa sur sa peau comme leur de ses rêves, taquinant la peau avant de lentement glisser vers son visage.

Soudainement, la lumière et la protection de la grande ville ne devenait plus qu'une simple luciole, un insecte que le monstre qui se faisait appelait Dracula venait d'écraser, privant de nouveau Jonathan de toutes clartés.


End file.
